Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical devices, and more particularly to a device for supporting and protecting feet.
Description of the Background Art
It is common for people to suffer from foot pain. Many conditions such as, for example, gout can cause pain so significant that the weight of bedding (i.e., sheets, blankets, etc.) on the feet can be unbearable. In effort to alleviate this pain, there are many devices intended to elevate bedding over feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,615 (Dilascio) discloses an in-bed tent frame designed to keep bedding off the toes of a person lying on his or her back on a standard bed. The frame includes a flat lower support frame which extends transversely across the bed between the mattress and box spring. The opposite ends of the lower support frame extend upward over the opposite sides of the mattress and connect to two hub assemblies. The two hub assemblies hold a support frame in a transversely aligned, elevated position over the mattress. Bedding placed over the upper support frame is then elevated over the user's feet when sleeping.
Although the device of U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,615 alleviates pain caused by the weight of bedding, there are disadvantages. For example, the in-bed tent frame of Dilascio provides no foot support. This is problematic for gout sufferers because joint movement is particularly painful. Another disadvantage is that the in-bed tent frame is inconvenient to use. That is, it has to be adjusted specifically to the size of the bed it is being used on. Furthermore, the mattress has to be lifted so that the flat lower support frame can be positioned between the bed spring and the mattress.
Previous devices designed to elevate bedding over feet are also disadvantageous, because they are not conveniently portable. For example, previous devices are bulky and either cannot fit into a suitcase or take up most of the room in the suitcase. This leaves a traveler with two options: bring additional luggage, which is inconvenient and can be expensive, or suffer from foot pain caused by non-elevated bedding.
What is needed, therefore, is a device that protects feet from bedding and also provides foot support. What is also needed is a device that is more convenient to use. What is also needed is a device that is readily portable.